Death Note Rewrite
by the reason you miss me
Summary: The whole Death Note story re-written in a different style.


"Well Gelus, I'd figure it's about time to go don't you think?" Ryuk sighed as he stood up. Gelus got up as well.

"Go where?" A voice called behind their backs.

"The human world." Gelus stated. Gossiping began.

"This world...the shingami realm...is rotten." Their wings sprouted and the the two shinigami flew out.

**_DEATH NOTE REWRITE_**

"It isn't fair." She cried. "Why did they have to die.." She sobbed and began hysterics so loud the whole town could hear.

"Misa! We need to get going for the show. NOW."

The young girl sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and smiled. "Okay Yoshi-san! Misa will be right there!"

Misa stared out the window of the car. _'Did becoming famous mean Misa have no free time at all? I mean Yoshi didn't let Misa take time off when..I hope that man gets served justice.'_

"MISA!"

The girl, 19, jumped. "Y-yes Yoshi-san?"

Her manager merely pulled her wrist of of the vehicle and into the studio. Misa sat down in hair and make-up. As the hairdresser pulled Misa's blond hair into two pigtails, Misa straightened out her black and white striped leggings. She also patted her short black mini-skirt and red and black corset top. The make-up artist put pink blush under her baby blue eyes.

"Okay people we're on in five!"

Misa scurried over to the set and the camera man cued her.

"Hi! My name is Misa Amane and this is MisaMisa's Happy Sweets Cooking Show!"

"And...cut!" The director yelled 30 minutes later.

Misa smiled largely. "Great job everyone! You were wonderful! Yoshi-san Misa will be right back!!!" She escaped out the back exit.

Misa started walking around. _'Unbelievable. One day Misa is going to snap. The nerve of Yo- ' _Her thoughts were cut off as she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Owies! What the heck?" Misa picked up what had tripped her. "I tripped on this little thin thing? I better watch where I'm going.." She had picked up a black notebook. It had unreadable text on the front.

"Hello Misa. What you have their is a Death Note."

"Oh a Death Note! Of course...a..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Misa screamed in fear and began to shake. She was staring at an odd-looking being. It looked as if the body was all together by stitches. "W-who...no what are you?!"

"Well to answer both, my name is Gelus. I am a shinigami."

"S-shinigami? A 'death god'?" Misa chocked out.

Gelus nodded. "I am from the Shinigami Realm. I dropped my Death Note here for a human to pick it up and use it. It's yours now." Misa looked completely confused. "Ah. If you write a persons name in this notebook while picturing their face, they will die in 40 seconds."

Misa eyes widened in horror. "D-die?! Y-you can't expect M-misa to...Are you serious?! A notebook?!"

"Misa, I know there's someone you want dead. The one..who killed your parents." Gelus said.

Misa's eyes filled with tears. "Y-you could kill him for Misa?"

"No. Misa could kill him for Misa." He said sternly.

Misa looked up at him with hopeful, watery eyes. "Won't Misa go to jail?"

"How will they ever know it was Misa?"

She smiled and blinked back the tears. "Well,...Misa doesn't think a notebook can kill someone, but she will try."

"A shinigami must posses the new owner of the notebook. No one besides those who have touched the notebook can see or hear me either." Gelus said as Misa sat on her bed after they had returned home.

"So that's why you've been following me. And why no one else freaked out when they saw you. Because they didn't...."

"Whats wrong Misa?"

"Misa is guessing that even if your picturing the right face, the notebook won't work unless it's the real name."

Gelus nodded. Misa's face fell.

"Thought so." Misa began, "To protect him, the court put an alias on the case file."

"There is a way we can fix that. You can get the Shinigami Eyes." Misa looked lost. "By trading half of your lifespan, I can give you the eyesight so where you can see everyone's name and lifespan above their heads. You just cant see the lifespan of shinigami, yourself, and other people wo have Death Notes."

"There are other people with these notebooks?"

Gelus paused. "Do you want the eyes or not?"

Misa nodded. "Anything to catch the killer."

Gelus put his hand over Misa's closed eyes. When he removed it Misa's eyes slowly opened. She gasped as she saw "GELUS" written over his head. Misa ran over to her dresser to look into the mirror. "MISA AMANE" was written over her head.

"Oh please! Please Mr. Gelus, tell Misa this works on pictures!" She begged.

Gelus nodded. "It does, in fact, work on photographs."

Misa pulled open a dresser drawer and yanked out a manila colored folder. She pulled out a picture of a man who appeared to be in his late or mid 40's. She kept looking back and forth from the picture to a piece of paper.

"A-amazing! This name is completley different than his alias!"

"That's because it's his real name." Gelus stated. Misa closed the folder, got a pen, and brought the two back to the bed where she sat down. She put the notebook in her lap and opened it to the first page.

"If he really does die, then Misa needs to know right away. She'll write the name at 5:59:10 so they'll announce it first thing on the news." Misa clicked her pen. "N...now!" Misa quickly scribbled _'Fuzenmaru Satsujin' _on the paper.

"Now we wait 40 seconds." Gelus reminded her. Misa clicked on the TV just as the newscaster came on.

"_Hello and good evening. I'm high school intern Kiyomi Takada and this is NHN's 6 o'clock news. Now for our first stor-" The young lady stopped and held her finger to her earpiece. "This just in! The Amane killer, murderer of Misa Amane's parents has just died!"_

Misa dropped the pen and fell off the bed. She was mouthing words but no sound would come out.

_"47 year old Fuzenmaru Satsujin apparently clutched his chest and collapsed. The trial of the Amane Massacre has been cancelled."_

"I told you it worked." Gelus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I-I...I killed someone?! Th-that thing! Its evil!" Misa said, shaking, as she began to cry.

"How unfotunate you think that way. To think he was finally brought to justice."

Misa gasped.

"No. It..it isn't evil." She said, smiling face tear-stricken. "It's justice."


End file.
